When there is nothing left for you
by NDebN
Summary: I can't play tennis anymore, So I quit...........Why? That's simple, there is nothing left for me. Ryoma stopped playing tennis. why? Some angst and deathno regulars. Will Ryoma get his will to play tennis back or will he find something else? COMPLETE
1. Part 1

**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** I can't play tennis anymore, So I quit...Why? That's simple, there is nothing left for me. Ryoma stopped playing tennis. why? Some angst and death(no regulars). Will Ryoma get his will to play tennis back?  
**Pairings:** don't know yet...most likely TezXRyo  
**Listening:** Hilary Duff - Someone's watching over me

**When There is nothing left for you**

'I don't want any of this anymore, I don't want to play tennis. I don't want it anymore. What for use has it, to play tennis. I can't defeat him, the one I wanted to defeat is disapeared. Nothing can change that. So why should I still play tennis. There is nothing left for me.' Thought Ryoma while he was running. He was running away from something. But what? The tears in his eyes showed deep cutting pain in his heart.

After a while he started to walk instead of running. The tears were still running down his face. The people around him looked at him questioning. 'Everything is so wrong, this wasn't the way it should have ended. I should have defeated you first. Because then I could have my own life. But you had to ruin everything by dying.'  
Suddenly Ryoma stopped walking, he already reached the beach. 'Why did I come here, this is a please where you can think.' Ryoma walked on to the beach and sat down in the sand.

Afternoon practice at Seigaku highschool ended. Tezuka sat with his hands in his hair. 'Why did Ryoma quit tennis. He said there was nothing left for him. Why?'

---FlashBack---

"I can't play tennis anymore, so I quit." Ryoma said, he didn't wore his cap. He did this so that his sempais would know he was serious.  
"What!" yelled the Regulars.  
"You're not serious, right?" Momoshiro asked.  
"Are you feeling alright, Echizen?" Oishi asked.  
"Nya?"  
Most people didn't know what to say. What do you say when someone announces something like this. Even Inui dropped his notbook.  
"Why, Echizen?" asked Tezuka.  
"That's simple, there is nothing left for me." Ryoma said ice cold.  
"Can you explain why there is nothing left for you?" this time is was Fuji who asked something, he had his eyes open.  
Ryoma looked in his eyes and said: "There is nothing to explain, it is like it is." Fuji got cold shivers running up his spine when Ryoma said it.  
"I have something where I have to be, I'm sorry, but I can't change my decision." The last part was directed to Tezuka.  
Tezuka saw the sas look in Ryoma's eyes, just like Fuji did.

----EndFlashBack----

"Why did Ochibi leave us, Oishi? asked Kikumaru sobbing. "I dont know Eiji." said Oishi while he was trying to comfort Kikumaru. Kikumaru started to cry again: "Ochibi is mean, he did't have to leave us." "Maybe in a couple of days he can explain this to us." said Oishi more for his own peace of mind than for Kikumaru. "I hope so." Kikumaru answered.

"Have you heard it?" someone asked  
"What should I have heard, Tomoko?" Sakuno asked.  
"You haven't heard yet? Ryoma-sama has left the tennisclub." Tomoko told her best friend.  
"What, why, when, are you for real?" Sakuno almost screamed.  
"Yes nobody knows exactly why he has left the club." Tomoko told her. Sakuno's face was blank like if someone had sucked out all the color.  
'Oh Ryoma, I hope you are alright.'

**Authors note:** Yes I know this all is really vague, but there will be a second chapter and maybe even a third. This will likely become an Ryoma Tezuka fic, but I don't know for sure yet. So please read and review


	2. Part 2

**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** I can't play tennis anymore, So I quit...Why? That's simple, there is nothing left for me. Ryoma stopped playing tennis. why? Some angst and death(no regulars). Will Ryoma get his will to play tennis back?  
**Pairings:** You will see it when you read it.  
**Listening:** Ayumi Hamasaki - Endless sorrow  
**Notes:** I forgot to do this with the other chapter but I will do it now  
'When they think.'  
"When they speak."  
And everybody is a little out of character or that is what I think

**oruchuban Ebichu :**Thank you for the review. Yes who would have thought that ryoma would stop playing tennis. Oh yes I did  
**Demonic0011: **Thank you for the first review of this story. I don't know yet if it's gonna be a TezXRyo or FujiXRyo, But after your review I certainly got ideas how it's going further. So please continue to review.

**When there is nothing left for you - part 2**

It was already a few days after the day that Ryoma announced that he would quit playing tennis. But still nobody had heared anything from Ryoma. There was no sign of life anywhere. When they called his house the answer was:

"He is not home right now, maybe tomorrow."  
The regulars started to worry, maybe something had happend to Ryoma. There were still to many questions unanswered. And everytime they thought they had found an anwer, they only found more questions to be anwered.  
"I think we should quit looking for Echizen." Fuji said with his friendly smile on his face.  
"Fuji-sempai, are you saying we should give up on Echizen?" Momoshiro asked angry ready to hit the first one who would say something bad.  
"Nya Fujiko, you don't really mean that, right?" Kikumaru looked at him as if he would burst out in tears. Fuji tapped Kikumaru comforting on the back and opened his eyes.  
"You all must know if Echizen wanted to be found we already would have found him. It's already three days and there is still no sign of him, it's like he is vanished. And what if we find him, what will we do?" He looked at Momoshiro and continued. "We can't beat the anwers out of him if he doesn't wants to give them and no Eiji, we can't blackmail him. I think we should just wait, I know for sure he will come back."  
"Do you really think that he will come back?" Kikumaru asked in tears.  
"Yes." 'He has to, or I won't forgive him.' the last part Fuji finished in thoughts and he smiles again.  
"Then the smart thing to do is to go home." says Oishi and looks at his shattered doubles partner.  
"Oishi?" Kikumaru asks.  
"Yes Eiji, what is it?"  
"Can I spend the night at your house I don't want to be alone."  
"Sure, I'll know for sure my mother would be glad that you would come over." Kikumaru looked some what happier and hugged Oishi. Within a moment Oishi turned red.  
"Please...let...go...can't...breathe." Oishi said.  
"Oh sorry, Oishi." Kikumaru let him go.  
Everybody sweatdropped as Kikumaru turned a little back to his normal self.  
"Fuji-Sempai, hsss...why did Tezuka-bouchou not go with us hsss?"  
"Yes, that heartless bastard." Momo started to make himeself agry again.  
"I think Tezuka is dealing with this in his own way." as Fuji is trying to relax Momoshiro a little.  
"There is 99.99 change that Tezuka is feeling just as bad as we do, but to my calculations, Tezuka is not a people person so he deals with it in his own time." Inui looked in his notbook.  
"Yes...and ano...he did gave us the afternoon free from practice." Kawamura looked to the ground.  
After a while everybody parted and went home except for Fuji. We wanted to clear his mind a little.

For the first time ever in his life Tezuka did not know what to do. His freshman, or better there freshman disapeared. Not letting anyone know what was in his mind. He always thought that Ryoma would be the next captain and he never thought it would work out this way. He actually liked the little brat, not that he would tell that to anybody. Not that he didn't want to tell anybody. But he had still an image to preserve. Sometimes he wished he could just throw the rulebook aside and be himself for once. But there was no way that would ever happen.  
'Echizen, you have to come back. There is no way that this team will survive without you. Even when there is nothing left for you, we are still here for you. I just wished you would talk to anyone. It's not to late yet.'

When his mother had told the Regulars that he was not home, she was not lying. For the past three days he had slept in a motel by the beach. Some how it felt comforting, he had called his house letting them know where he was and that they didn't had to worry. He was oke, he needed some rest. He couldn't face anyone at this point. He had spent his days with walking on the beach and looking for shelves. It was a strange thing to do for the young prodigy. But he enjoyed it, that was the one thing that would put his mind at ease. And when your life is taken away from you, tennis was his life at that point, one would need a hobby.  
He sat in the sand looking how the sun would go under. 'Dad I truly miss you. Why did you die. You were the most healty person I know. Always energetic, except for when you were reading those pervert magazines. You hentai, Why did you leave.' "You had to die, just to piss me off. Just so that you could say, you can't beat me. Your right now, I can't beat you. I will never touch another racket ever again." He screamed at the sky. He fought off the tears he felt comming and stood up and walked away.

There he was again. Standing before a grave, he felt the tears comming again. Engraved in the gravestone was:

The Best Tenniser in the world  
Beloved Husband and Father

**Echizen Nanjiroh  
**

May he rest in peace

"I will continue with my life. That life will be one without tennis. Try and stop me." Ryoma told to the gravestone. Ryoma walked away. He knew tomorrow he would go to school again. There will never be a day the same.

**  
Authors Note:** I think I need more chapters. So maybe tomorrow if I have time and inspiration I will update again. And I left open with who Ryoma will end up. Ideas are always most welcome. I am actually glad I got it finished today. In the next chapter I will try to make clear with who I'm gonna pair up Ryoma. So please read and review.


	3. Part 3

**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** I can't play tennis anymore, So I quit...Why? That's simple, there is nothing left for me. Ryoma stopped playing tennis. why? Some angst and death(no regulars). Will Ryoma get his will to play tennis back?  
**Pairings:** You will see it when you read it.  
**Listening:** Plumb - Damage  
**Notes:** I forgot to do this with the other chapter but I will do it now  
'When they think.'  
"When they speak."  
_singing_  
And everybody is a little out of character or that is what I think

Thank you for the reviews:  
**oruchuban Ebichu: **I don't think Tezuka means to be this hard. But I think he doesn't know any other way to show his feelings. With that pairing I don't know yet, I'm really troubled. Who fits Ryoma better, Tezuka who looks in personality like him or Fuji who can break him if he wanted to, but also knows better than anyone that life is hard.  
**CelicaChick: **Just like I side I don't know...It's an even score. I know that they look a like, but I do think that Ryoma saw him merely as an stepping stone. Although he might be the one person who could make ryoma interested in tennis again. But maybe he doesn't want that anymore. I know I'm really confusing everybody.  
**Craze Izumi: **He can become a singer...he might be the next prince of pop hahaha. But we will see.**  
Chebl0s: **I'm sorry, but ryoma did quit himself...or...I did make him. But anyway it doesn't mean the end of the world just read and you will see that the world will not end.

**When there is nothing left for you - part 3**

"Okaa-san, I'm off to school." Ryoma said when he walked out of the house. Ryoma knew his mother was worried about him, she didn't thought it was smart to go to school already. When he threw out his tennis gear she was nearly devastated. She knew how much it would mean for her husband that his son would keep on playing tennis. But there was nothing she could do. Nanako had been crying the entire time when he threw out everything.  
Every minute this morning she asked Ryoma: "Are you oke?" Ryoma brushed it away with a smile. He never was someone who would smile a lot. But he decided it would be the best thing and that made him wonder if Fuji did the same thing. Smile so that people can't touch you.

The walk to school was long. And with every step he took he just wanted to run home and go hide under the covers. He was scared that his old teammates would be angry with him. But he couldn't tell them, not yet anyway. When he finally set foot on schoolground he was over his fear. But he still wished he had kept his cap. He had thrown out even his old cap, the one thing he could hide under.  
Ryoma was late like always. "Onegai, Sensei." Ryoma said when he entered the classroom. "Don't worry and take your seat." the teacher said.  
'Okaa-san must have called the school and informed them.' he thought while everybody was staring at Ryoma, like he had a big pimple on his nose. He could just read there faces that they wanted to know everything. Ryoma took his seat next to Sakuno who smiled at him unsure. Ryoma smiled back at her not knowing that this would scare Sakuno.  
Sakuno almost fell off her chair, she had never seen Ryoma smile a lot and never to her. The only thing Ryoma could think of was. 'What was her name again?'  
When lunchbreak came Ryoma avoided all the questions that were fired at him and ran away. He locked himself in the music room. That was the place where he stayed the entire lunchbreak. After the lunchbreak he went back to his class. Luckily none of his classmates tried to ask anything. If they did he would just start to glare again. That smiling didn't seem to help.

After school Ryoma thought about checking up on his old teammates, but he decided that that only would lead to trouble. But when he walked out of the school, he saw Fuji standing there with his everlasting smile.  
"Hi Echizen-kun, the weather is nice, ne?" Fuji made his smile even wider.  
"I guess..." Ryoma said without paying a lot of attention to Fuji. "Where are you going, Echizen-kun?" Fuji asked.  
"Home." and Ryoma walked past him. Fuji didn't like to be ignored, so he ran after Ryoma and started to walk next to him. Both the where silence. Than Ryoma let out a deep sigh. "Fuji-sempai, why are you following me?"  
"Just to make sure that you don't disapear from the face of the earth again, but how are you doing, Echizen-kun?"  
Ryoma stopped walking and looked at Fuji's face and said: "I'm not planning on disapearing and I'm doing quite fine." Then Ryoma did something Fuji never expected, he smiled and continued to walk. He left a stunned Fuji behind him, who had his eyes open. 'Why did he smile like that?' Some how Fuji's heart hurt seeing him smiling like that. A smile that was torn and not real.

"Did you hear it?" Kikumaru bounced around on the tennis grounds. "What is it?" Momoshiro asked. "Ochibi is in school again." He said happily.  
'Hmm the brat is back, but he doesn't bother to show himself to us.'  
"Shall we go to eat something after school, Momo-chan." Kikumaru asks. "I don't know."  
"Please come, Oishi is going to and he is buying." Kikumaru looked pleading at Momoshiro.  
"Ano Eiji, I don't have that much money." Oishi stept in when Eiji started to talk about him buying food for everyone. "Oishi, don't be like this, I'll make sure you'll have a great time." Kikumaru softly pinched Oishi's hand, who turned red and stammered: "Oke."  
"So Momo, what do you think are you comming?"  
"Yes sure."  
"Hoi, Hoi...!." Kikumaru bounced further. Oishi smiled that his best friend was happy again. 'But where is Tezuka?'

Half way home Ryoma thought of something and started to walk faster. Being in that music room, brought back memories of the past, memories he had forgotten.

---FlashBack---  
"Please mommy, play me a song." Ryoma pulled on his mothers skirt. "Oke, just one Ryoma." She got her guitar and started to play a song. When the intro was finished Ryoma started to sing.

_Uh...Again tonight there's the fleeting starry sky  
__Uh...The shining stars are hanging with wishes...  
__  
Although worries will always endure,  
__The door is opening  
__Walking, falling, you're the one that picks me up and gives me strength  
__So you'll become a proud star I'll sing  
__Now I wont do less than my best, I'll become stronger like..._

_Unswaying love, this important love  
__No one else is so precious  
__This night is surely uneasy but  
__We're the one that won't lose, but go on living..._

Ryoma's mother stopped playing when her husband walked in on them. And Ryoma looked at his father startled, like he felt he was doing something he wasn't suposed to do. Rinko hugged her son and wisphered in his ear: "Don't forget that your voice will reach everyone that will hear it."

---EndFlashback---**  
**

"Fuji, what do you think?" Asks a stern voice behind Fuji.  
"Oh, Tezuka. What do I think? That he might not come back." Says Fuji with a sigh and wants to walk away but Tezuka stops him. "What did he do, Fuji?" asks Tezuka again. "He smiled." Fuji looks up at the sky. "Do you know that I don't want to lose him, without him tennis is no fun anymore." Says Fuji finally looking Tezuka in his eyes. "I feel the same, but what can we do?" "Nothing for now, it's his choice."

**Authors Note:** I know this chapter went really slow and I'll try to make it up to you. I wanted to post this chapter yesterday, but I went suddenly with a friend to Amsterdam. So I did it today. The song I used was from HAL - The starry sky. I did use the translation. I make this story longer than I thought.Please read and review.


	4. Part 4

**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** I can't play tennis anymore, So I quit...Why? That's simple, there is nothing left for me. Ryoma stopped playing tennis. why? Some angst and death(no regulars). Will Ryoma get his will to play tennis back?  
**Pairings:** You will see it when you read it.  
**Listening:** Plumb - Damage  
**Notes:** I forgot to do this with the other chapter but I will do it now  
'When they think.'  
"When they speak."  
_singing_  
And everybody is a little out of character or that is what I think

**Thank you for the reviews:**

**oruchuban Ebichu:** Thank you again. I think your gonna like it...I will serious become a FujiXRyo fic and with an one sided TezXRyo(from tezuka's side). There were enough hints in the last chapters I guess. Hopefully you will enjoy it, so keep on reading.  
**Craze Izumi: **I am sorry but the regulars haven't found out about it. Not everybody at least. Next chapter they will find out. So please keep on reading.  
**syuusuke-kunimitsu117229:** Hopefully you will understand the story in the end. So please keep on reading.  
**merissala:** Thank you for loving it. I hope you will keep on reading and reviewing.

**  
When there is nothing left for you - part 4**

A few days went by and Ryoma had avoided all the regular players. And he lived his life in peace. Strange actually, that some one who has been so caught up in tennis, never even thinks about playing tennis. Now his life was surrounded by singing and writing songs.  
It was saturday evening and Ryoma was walking around outside. He was going to a cafe. At that place there was an open stage and everybody could sing there song. These few days he had been there every night.

Kikumaru and Fuji were also outside, they were on there way to the movies.  
"Isn't that Echizen walking there?" Kikumaru shouted. "I think your right." Fuji said opening his eyes. "Echi...!" Fuji stopped Kikumaru from shouting to Ryoma. "Why did you do that, nya?"  
"Don't you think Echizen would run if he would see us?"  
"Don't know..." Kikumaru looked sad when he said that and Fuji could see the tears comming in the eyes of his best friend.  
"Let's just follow him, oke Eiji?" Fuji smiled at his best friend. Kikumaru looked much happier at that point. "Hoi, let's do that."  
Fuji and Kikumaru followed there old team mate. And where both wandering in there own thoughts. 'Ryoma where are you taking us? Do we get the answers we're looking for?' 'Ochibi, I really miss you, hopefully we can make you come back to us.' Suddenly Ryoma walked into a cafe. Kikumaru wanted to go after him, but Fuji stopped him. "Wait, shouldn't we call they others?" "I will call them, but you have go inside so that we know where Ochibi is?" Kikumaru got his cellphone out of his jacket. Fuji was glad his best friend let him go inside, just because he wanted to. Fuji walked into the cafe.

Ryoma talked to the bartender and walked to the stage. He wrote the song, he was going to sing, today. Ryoma got the microphone in his hand. "Hello everybody, my name is Echizen Ryoma and the song I'm going to sing is called Dearest." The cafe was pretty full and everybody clapped there hands. Some women even said: "He is such cute boy." Ryoma wanted to say I'm not cute, but he just smiled.

Fuji found a place and was shocked to see Ryoma on stage. Suddenly the music was playing. And Ryoma started to sing.

_It would be nice if  
we could throw away everything  
exept what is most important;  
Reality is just cruel  
_

Ryoma looked at the audience who was silent and then he noticed someone. 'Fuji, what did he do here. Has he followed me, Why here and why do you have your eyes open, Why don't you smile?' He continued

_Whenever I close my eyes  
you're there,  
smiling _

Ah- I hope your smiling face  
is with me until the day  
I fall into eternal sleep

Fuji was really surprised when he heared Ryoma sing. 'His voice is beautiful, not only that but this song. This contains more emotion than his tennis did. He loves to sing...but'

Are all people sad?  
They are forgetful creatures...

For that which you should love,  
for that which gives love:  
give it your all

Ryoma sang his heart out, but his eyes were fixated on Fuji.

Ah- when we met  
we were so awkward  
We've taken the long road;  
we've hurt each other along the way

Ah- I hope your smiling face  
is with me until the day  
I fall into eternal sleep

'You love to sing, but...do you know that I love you?'_  
_

_Ah- when we met  
we were so awkward  
We've taken the long road,  
but we've finally arrived_

The audience clapped in there hands and were amazed by this little boy. Ryoma stepped down from the stage and walked towards where Fuji was sitting. "What are you doing here?"  
"Saa..." Fuji answered vague.  
"Answer me."  
"Yes it's nice to see you to Ryoma-kun, we don't see each other much anymore do we?" Ryoma didn't notice the change in names and he gave up and took a seat next to Fuji. "What do you want, Fuji-sempai?" he asked with a sigh.  
"Saa...why can I not just wanted to drink something here?"  
"Betsuni, I guess I go then." Ryoma shrugged and walked away, but Fuji stopped him. "You're here now anyway, please sit down."  
Some how Ryoma found himself sitting in a chair. "And tell me, why are you singing here, Ryoma-kun?"  
"Just because I feel like it and what brings you here?"  
"You."  
"So you admit that you've followed me?"  
"Saa..ne."  
"Why aren't you ever serious, I have to go." ryoma asked angry and he stood up(again). Fuji grabbed Ryoma's arm and said: "Why did you quit tennis and don't give me that, there is nothing left for me, bullshit, everybody is worried about you."  
Ryoma looked surprised and his eyes were big, you would almost think that they would fall out. Then he found his composure again and bowed down so that his face was next to Fuji's. "My most worthy opponent died, that's why there is nothing left for me. Bouchou was strong and serious, but he was still just a stepping stone. Just like the rest and don't want tennis to control my life anymore, I have other things to do, so let go of me." The entire time he whispered but the last few words were with a warning in hisvoice. 'And just forget me.' he added in thought and he pulled his arm away and walked away leaving Fuji(again).

Kikumaru came a few minutes later in with the other regulars and Fuji was the one who was still numb because of what Ryoma said. 'Who is that opponent of yours, I'm jealous of him even if he's dead." The regulars wanted answers but Fuji couldn't give them any.

"Tezuka?"  
"Hm."  
"Do you know who Ryoma's-kun big opponent is?"  
"His father, why do you wanna know?"  
"Saa..ne."  
"Hm."  
'Why haven't you told us, your father died and you didn't trust us enough to help you through it. Am I they only one who knows that your father died.' Fuji felt like crying, not only Ryoma didn't trust them. He also didn't saw them as his friends. 'We are mere stepping stones.'

**Authors note: **I know this I a really weird chapter. But some how it seemed right, but it looks like the more I write, the more further away I get from the end. Anyway hopefully you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter will be up soon. And that one will contain less drama, because else it turns into a drama. The song I used this time is from Ayumi Hamasaki and again it's the translated version. This chapter is not much longer, but I'll try to do that with the next chapter. So please read and review.

Words:  
Betsuni: I don't care.  
Saa/Saa...ne: Who knows?(only sarcastic)


	5. Part 5

**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** I can't play tennis anymore, So I quit...Why? That's simple, there is nothing left for me. Ryoma stopped playing tennis. why? Some angst and death(no regulars). Will Ryoma get his will to play tennis back?  
**Pairings:** FujiRyo, one sided TezRyo(Teuzka's side), onesided KawaFuji, OishiEiji  
**Listening:** Plumb - Damage  
**Notes:** I forgot to do this with the other chapter but I will do it now  
'When they think.'  
"When they speak."  
_singing_  
And everybody is a little out of character or that is what I think

**Thank you for the reviews:**

**oruchuban Ebichu:** I'm glad I made your day. I know I have spelling errors, I hope they don't distract you to much. Although this chapter isn't really focused on the relationship between Fuji and Ryoma. In the next chapter there will be more.  
**Craze Izumi:** I glad you find it interesting.  
**ruinosekai:** Today Ryoma will be less depressing, I hope at least.  
**syuusuke-kunimitsu117229:** I glad you like even though you don't get it.  
**-Solo Duet-:** he will notice these thing in his own time. It will work out fine or at least I hope so.

**When there is nothing left for you - part 5**

Fuji feelings were all mixed up, he knew that he loved the little brat for a long time. That time when they had that match in the rain. That's when it began, but he was never close to Ryoma. Or that was his conclusion, he thinks that Momoshiro and Kikumaru are much closer to him. But even so, Ryoma decided to tell him, at least for a part, to tell him why he quit tennis. This was something he only found out, when he studied the boy wonder for the last few days.

He also noticed that ryoma was more lonely then ever. The three boys that first followed boy wonder everywhere, were now nowhere to be seen. He just ate his lunch in silence by himself. He wanted that boy wonder smiled again, but not his, I'm oke so don't worry, smile. But his real smile, or more his smirk. He wanted that he could lock his arms around him and just cry with him. He wanted to ask him how his father died. Just to be the one who only knew that. He wanted to know everything about him, because Fuji thinks there is more to boy wonder then he lets on.  
"Fujiko?" Kawamura looked concerned at Fuji who spaced out again for the fifth time today and everytime he spaced out he had his eyes open.  
'Where are you Fujiko, Where does your mind wander. Why don't you tell me, you know I'm always here for you. Always...'

Ryoma didn't notice the pair eyes watching him. He was fine or so he told himself. But today was an exceptional day, today he was really happy. It was what his teacher told yesterday.

---FlashBack---

"Today I have an announcement." That was how the teacher started. "As you all know next weekend there is an festival and it's known that every class has it's own stand, but..." This was where is started to get interesting. "This year there is also an concert and everybody in this school is allowed to do audition. Especially because there will be only be ten acts who can perform at the festival." The teacher looked at his class didn't think anyone really was interested. "So if you want to do an audition, then you can write after class your name at this piece of paper. The auditions are tomorrow after school. Those with club activities, have to ask permission for doing audition."

After the teacher had held his speech the entire class was talking about the audition. He had it wrong that nobody was interested, everyone was interested.

After class Ryoma wrote his name on the piece of paper. He didn't notice that some people were watching him.

---EndFlashBack---

Today was the day that he could show what he was made of.

---FlashBack---

Three boys came running to the court as if there lives were depending on it. "What is it?" Momoshiro asked. "Echi...Echi...Echizen." They blurted out. Kikumaru who came standing with them asked: "What is it with Echizen?"  
"Echizen-kun has signed up for the audition!" one blurted out. "Are you sure?" Oishi came asking. "Yes, we saw him putting his name down on the paper."

"That is strange, There is nothing in my calculations that he would be the type of doing something on stage, but then again I also didn't thought that he wouldn't quit tennis." Inui closed his notbook.

Everybody was surprised by this fact.  
"Shall we go and have a look at the auditions?" Someone mentioned everybody looked hopefully at Tezuka.

"You can go and look, but that will mean that you will do extra laps the day after." Tezuka said stern. But he was self more than interested to know what had came over boy wonder.

"Fuji?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you know anything about this?"  
"Saa...ne." Fuji walked away before he would lose it. He knew all to well that he wasn't the only one who loved boy wonder.

---EndFlashBack---

Everybody was anxious about the auditions. The auditions were held by the school body president, her name was Shimizu Ayumi. She is also president of the music club and plays the guitar. She would choose, allong with two teachers, the ten performers for the festival. When she looked outside the door she knew that it would become a long day and when she looked inside the theater, she wanted to ran away. A lot of people were sitting in the theater where the auditions were held. Almost everyone from the tennis club was there.

Ryoma had been bussy with searching for a song to perform. He wanted one that could show everybody that he was serious about singing. The song he chose, was a song that finally could put every thing to rest. He sighed as he saw that he had to wait, because he was number twentyfive on the list.

Waiting and waiting, till the right persons came up. Ayumi almost wanted to scream at everyone, she had heard singing that would kill almost everyone. It was still a wonder that so many people still listened en watched to the auditions. She had only three persons who were worthy of performing at the festival. One girl with her violin, she was really good and knew how to rock with her violin. A group of boys and girls that could dance and a girl who could sing. But none of them were good enough to be the main act. There were a lot of people from the music club, but she had to reject them because alone they weren't good enough. Maybe one other who could be in her list, be he hadn't performed yet. There was a boy who was so good on the piano, that it was a crime that he wasn't on a music orientated school or in her music club for that matter. But there were also a lot of maybe's. but she had to wait till she had listened to everyone.  
She couldn't put herself on the list, because she knew that she was as a guitarist not good enough, but she could also sing, but that would be there last resort, so that wasn't an option, not yet anyway.

Then it was Ryoma's turn. Ryoma walked on to the stage and gave his music to the music teacher who was on the piano and gave him his instructions.  
"Say your name and the song your performing and the singer from who it is." Ayumi said with a sigh and hoped this boy wouldn't sing that bad that she had to cut it short.  
"My name is Echizen Ryoma en the song I'm gonna sing is called 'Sakura no Ame, Itsuka' and it's written by myself."

The teacher started to play on the piano. Ryoma took one deep breath and started to sing.

_Wrapped in the spring light  
__Holding my breath I cried  
__I can't say goodbye yet  
__Somehow I was seperated from that person  
__I need to get over it_

Everyone was looking at him, more staring than looking. They were suprised that such a little boy could produce such a sound.

_Though I could do nothing for you  
__I wanted to tell you I knew  
__That you always watched over me  
__But you can't answer me anymore  
__You're to far away_

Tezuka looked as if he saw a ghost, he had never thought that his boy wonder could do something like this. He was touched in the deepest corner of his soul. 'You truly have a gift Ryoma, my heart is melting. Why don't you see it.' But Ryoma just sang on with all his heart.

_If I tried to say thank you, It would be goodbye forever  
__Let's meet sometime, somewere on this endless journey_

'I've heard him singing before, but where?' Ayumi thought while she was swept of her feet by his sound.

_So much more I wanted to say  
__Someday I thought I could  
__Tears spilling on the lips that I brushed  
__On your peacefully sleeping face  
__Cherry blossom rain falls, dreams are somewere over the rainbow  
__Your somewhere in the sky, Leaving me alone _

Ryoma was looking for someone, but that someone he couldn't find.

_Goodnight forever  
__I whisper to the blue sky above this town  
__Cherry blossom rain falls, dreams soar over the rainbow  
__Your somewhere in the sky, Leaving me alone _

When the song got to it's end a lot of people were crying, just because the song touched them.

_If I tried to say thank you, It would be goodbye forever  
__Let's meet sometime, somewere on this endless journey_

When the song was finished, there was only silence. It took a while before everyone noticed that it had ended and everybody started clapping there hands. Ryoma bowed and left the stage. 'He wasn't here, where was he. Where was Fuji, maybe I missed him because of the lights.'

Ayumi wrote Ryoma's name on the list and went on with the rest of the auditions. She noticed that after Ryoma had done his audition the theater became a lot emptier. "Were they here for him? hmm." Someone called if they heard them.

"Oh, sorry, please say your name and song and the song from who it is."

"Fuji Syuusuke, the song I'll perform is called unknown love I wrote the song." Fuji took place behind the piano.

"Oishi did you know that Ochibi could sing like that?" Kikumaru asked still with tears in his eyes. "No I didn't." Oishi hugged his friend.

"Echizen?"  
"Yes Tezuka-sempei?" Echizen turned around and looked Tezuka in the eyes.  
"Why didn't you tell us."  
"What should I have told you?" his answer was cold an a little puzzled.  
"That you wanted to sing."  
"Oh that, that's not the reason I quit tennis."  
"Why then, why don't you explain?"  
"I guess Fuji-sempei didn't told you. I don't play tennis anymore, because my ultimate opponent died."  
"You told Fuij that?"  
"Yes I did."  
"Why?"  
"Because he asked me to." Ryoma tells him blankly.  
When Tezuka doesn't say anything he turns around and walks away. Tezuka grabs his arm and turns Ryoma around so that he looks at him.  
"Ryoma, you do know I love."  
"Yes I know that, but you also know that I can't return your love." Ryoma smiles and leaves Tezuka speechless behind.

"No I didn't know that." whispers Tezuka to the air and his tears roll over his cheeks. For the first time in years he had let his feelings out.

**Authors notes: **I know this chapter took long and it became a long chapter. This chapter was really hard to write. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter and I tried to make it less sad, but it's still a sad story. Next chapter it should be better and more happy. Maybe some FujiXRyo, or at least more than I have now. Oh the song I used is from Matsu Takako and it's called Sakura no Ame, Itsuka. Please read and review.


	6. Part 6

**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** I can't play tennis anymore, So I quit...Why? That's simple, there is nothing left for me. Ryoma stopped playing tennis. why? Some angst and death(no regulars). Will Ryoma get his will to play tennis back?  
**Pairings:** FujiRyo, one sided TezRyo(Teuzka's side), onesided KawaFuji, OishiEiji  
**Listening:** Plumb - Damage  
**Notes:** I forgot to do this with the other chapter but I will do it now  
'When they think.'  
"When they speak."  
_singing_  
And everybody is a little out of character or that is what I think

**Thank you for the reviews:**  
I'm sorry, I'm not gonna answer here again all yourreviews I do that next time because I have now little time and I just want to get on with this chapter.

**When there is nothing left for you - part 6**

Fuji had seen it all, the rejection of Tezuka by Ryoma. It was that he heared Tezuka talking or he would have certainly have interupted the two. When he heared Tezuka confessing he almost wanted to rip out Tezuka's heart. Not that he could help it if Ryoma wanted to be with Tezuka, but he knew it would hurt, more than words could express. Tears where almost comming from his eyes. But than he heared it.  
"_I can't return your love_." Fuji could jump in the air he heared those words. They were liberating. But some how he felt sadness, because it didn't meant Ryoma loved him and he felt sad for Tezuka to.  
"What are you standing here for?" Fuji almost jumped in the air. There he stood, there almighty captain. "I'm sorry Tezuka, I didn't mean to listen in on your confession." Fuji looked sad at Tezuka. "You heared it?" Tezuka's eyes where in disbelieve and tears began to flow down his cheeks. Fuji was shocked by such an emotion from there captain. Fuji hugged Tezuka, he couldn't think of anything else and whispered: "Yes I heared it, you must be hurt."  
"It hurts so much." Tezuka cried letting down his guard for the first time.

"Whaaa, it's really hard." Ayumi had no idea who she had to chose as main act. Because the main act would carry the entire concert. She had made up her mind about the nine acts that would perform at the concert, but she had no number ten. That would be the main act.

1. Dance act: Pure Snow  
2. Theather play from the seniors and some Juniors: Romeo and Juliet  
3. Girl with violin: Ishimaru Miyako (Senior)  
4. Ballet dance: Male and female  
5. Girl that can sing: Morita Miharu (junior)  
6. Boy on the piano: Fuji Syusuke (Senior)  
7. Seigaku junior-Highschool Orkest  
8. The band Loveless  
9. Boy that can sing: Echizen Ryoma (freshmen)  
10...

'There is a possibility, that I can think of something. Or I already have thought about something. That might do the trick.' "I leave this one open, so that nobody knows who it is." Ayumi smiled. Tomorrow it could get trouble, the orkest, first had performed seperate but she had put them all together. Alone they just weren't good enough to entertain an big audience.

The acts could practice at school in the schools theather, it's not that they could, but they had to practice at school. Because the principal would have her head if it would be bad. The ten acts had to be spread over one entire day. And the festival would start early, at 10 o'clock in the moring and it would last till 12 o'clock in the evening. On the school ground there would be an open podium.

The next day Ryoma woke up early, knowing that if he was chosen for the festival he wouldn't have to atend class for the next week. Because to school the festival was abig deal and they had to make the performance perfect. "Ryoma-kun?" his cousin had been calling for him the last minutes and looked at him with concern. "I'm sorry Nanako-san, I was thinking about the school festival." Ryoma smiled at his cousin. "Oh oke, but as I was telling you, your mother and I are gone for the weekend because your mother needs to be away for a while. And I wondered if you could manage to be alone this weekend." She smiled at her cousin. "Aah sure I can, mother needs her time to." Ryoma smiled sweetly at Nanako. "Fine, you listened." sighed Nanako and started to laugh, Ryoma laughed with her.  
"Oh have to go, I'm of to school." Ryoma yelled when he ran out of the door.  
"He looks better don't you think, Rinko-san." Nanako looked at the mother of Ryoma. "He does doesn't he." Rinko smiled.

Ryoma ran all the way to school, he was actually way to early, but some how he had felt good about going to school. The last with names for the festival would be posted before lunch, because after lunch the had to gather at the school Theater. That was only if your name was on the list.

Luckily for Ryoma the classes were soon over. That was more because he had slept through all the hours. Just before the bell anounced that it was lunch time Ryoma woke up. Ryoma wanted to run to the message board in the hall, but tried to walk as casual as possible.  
"Echizen...Echizen...ah there it is." Ryoma smiled triomphfully, 'I did it, I did it.' Ryoma felt like dancing. "Saa Ryoma, why are you so happy?." Echizen jumped about a metre in the air and looked at his side. There he stood, Fuji Syusuke. "I got in the festival concert." Echizen said happy. "Aah...so did I." Fuji smiled back at Ryoma. Ryoma stood there just staring at Fuji, with his mouth open.  
"Ryoma, it's not nice staring at people." Fuji said with at smile and closed Ryoma's mouth with his index finger. Ryoma looked up at Fuji who was still smiling. "Let's go Ryoma or we're late at the gathering." Fuji took Ryoma's hand and dragged him along.

And there he sat in the Theather next to Fuji listening to Shimizu Ayumi. "I thank you all for being here and hope you will do all your best. First I have to explain a few things to you, next week we will practice every day. I know this is short notice and all, but I have still no tenth performance. But I got an idea how to do it." Ayumi smiled at all the confused faces but then continued. "The singer I wanted for my tenth performace was Echizen Ryoma, but because I'm than still one man short I did it this way. For the last performance I want Echizen, Fuji and Ishimaru to make an song together, Fuji and Ishimaru can write the music and with that music you can write the lyrics Echizen. Do you all think you can do that?" The three people looked stunned at Ayumi and nodded after a while. "Oke then, now I will have an private conversation with every act. Ayumi went with the first group to an private room. "Hi, my name is Ishimaru Miyako I guess you are Echizen and Fuji." said a blond girl with blue eyes. "Yes we are, my name is Fuji Syusuke and I'm very pleased to meet you." Fuji shook smiling the hand of the girl. "And my name is Echizen Ryoma." Said Ryoma with a small bow. They stayed talking till they were the only ones left in the Theater. "Oh your are already getting to know each other. I will talk with you all together, I'm sorry for dumping this all on you, but I had to have my best performers in the last act. Fuji and IshiMaru I hope you can write the music for this song this weekend. Echizen the lyrics aren't that important, as long as you know the lyrics by time for the performance. And you all should choose four or five songs for your own performance, because you all have to fill thirthy minutes. I will not corect the songs you have chosen, that will mean I won't make choose another song. You have to choose according to your heart. Any questions?" Ayumi looked at the clock and yelled worried: "Whaaa, I have to go, I have an appiontment with the principal." Ayumi ran out of the room.

After recovering from the shock. "Ayumi never chances." Miyako giggled. "You know her?" Echizen eyed her strangely. "Well yes, she is in my class and she is my best friend." Miyako assumed they knew and looked a little confused. "Aah...your in Tezuka's class." Fuji smiled and looked at Ryoma's face. "Yes, I thought you knew, I'm sorry for that." Miyako said apologizing. "That doesn''t matter." Fuji smiled, but Ryoma's face didn't change at all by the mention of Tezuka's name. "But what do we do about making the song, Fuji and I have to work together at making the song." Miyako asked worried. "Yes that will be difficult, I would invite you to at my house, but I don't have a piano at my house, so I can't do anything at home." Fuji explained. "What do we do now, we can't go to my place, because our house is way to full, I have seven sisters and six brothers" Said Miyako more worried. "I guess I have no choice..." Ryoma stared into nothing making Fuji and Miyako look at him strangely. "You can come to my place, Fuji can use my mothers piano and because there is no one at home we won't be disturbed." Said Ryoma smiling "Saa...it's settled than, we go to Ryoma's place after school, you don't have to wait for me I have practice first." smiled Fuji. Ryoma nodded and said to Miyako. "Come with me I will show you the way." Fuji smiled at Miyako and Ryoma. Than he also stood up and walked away.

Fuji could not stop smiling, not that he ever stopped smiling, but this time it was diffrent his smile was sincere. 'I gonna spend more time with Ryoma this way, I think I like him, I think I like him a lot. Now I have to find out what he thinks about me."

**Authors note:** I know there is not much FujiXRyo stuff here...but I make it all up to you. This song making is a big part of the end of the fic. So it has to stay a secret. But next chapter Fuji and Miyako will be at his house, just for making the song, but they might just spend the night(smiles evil). I have the other part for the half finished so I guess the entire fic will have eight chapters.  
I know this chapter is not long and really boring but it's still nessecary. Sorry for making you wait so long, Please read and review...I live for your reviews(smiles sweet and thankful).


	7. Part 7

**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** I can't play tennis anymore, So I quit...Why? That's simple, there is nothing left for me. Ryoma stopped playing tennis. why? Some angst and death(no regulars). Will Ryoma get his will to play tennis back?  
**Pairings:** FujiRyo, one sided TezRyo(Teuzka's side), onesided KawaFuji, OishiEiji  
**Listening:** Plumb - Damage  
**Notes:** I forgot to do this with the other chapter but I will do it now  
'When they think.'  
"When they speak."  
_singing_  
And everybody is a little out of character or that is what I think

**Thank you for the reviews:**  
I'm sorry, I'm not gonna answer here again. Sorry the last chapter I will answer it al.

**When there is Nothing left for you - part 7**

It took Ryoma and Miyako a while to reach his house, because Ryoma had thought up that he needed snacks for the weekend. When at his house, Ryoma and Miyako talked for a bit, not much, because Ryoma isn't that talketive. When suddenly the doorbell rang, Ryoma almost jumped up. Miyako noticed it and would almost fall in laughter, but luckily she could keep her face straight. Ryoma walked up to the door and opened it. There he was, smiling like always. "Come in Fuji." Ryoma said and opened the door further. "Saa... thank you, Ryoma." Fuji walked in.  
In the beginning everything was really strange, nobody knew what to say. "So Ryoma where is the piano, so we can start at our song." Miyako said smiling. "Oh yes, follow me." Ryoma said and the two followed her. In a mostly empty room there stood a beautifull black pianoforte, that was covered with a thin layer of dust. "That is a beautifull piano." Fuji said breath taken. "Yes." said Miyako who was also amazed by the piano. "Thank you, I will get a cloth so I can get the dust of the piano." said Ryoma who fast walked away. When he returned with a cloth he fast cleaned the piano so that Fuji could take place at the piano and Fuji started to play something. When he finished he said, "So Miyako do you have an idea for or song?"  
"I'm sorry but I don't have anything, you?" Miyako said disapionted.  
"A have a little something, but that's only the beginning of something." Fuji said  
"Please play it, maybe by the time you have played it I know something." Said Miyako hopefull and got het violin out her case. Fuji started to play and by the end of the interlude Miyako joined him. Even though it was a small part they played together, Ryoma was amazed by the fact that they knew what to play. They wrote down everytime when they got a new part. Fuji and Miyako whero so caught up in there playing, that didn't saw Ryoma leave.

"I guess I will make some dinner." Said Ryoma when he heared his stomach growl. Ryoma started cooking and started humming the tune that Fuji and Miyako had been playing for a while now.

"Where is Ryoma." said Fuji while looking around in the room. "I don't know." said Miyako also looking around and than said, "You like him don't you?" Fuji wanted to stand up, but looked surprised at Miyako. "Yes I do." said Fuji truthfully and smiled sincere. "I thought so." said Miyako smiling. "How did you know?" Fuji said. "Just call it a womans intuition." said Miyako smiling and than her stomach started to growl and they started to laugh. "I think your hungry, let's find Ryoma, maybe he can do something about it." Fuji started towards the door and Miyako followed him. "Do you hear that?" said Miyako listening to the humming. "Yes and do you smell that, I think Ryoma is cooking." answered Fuji. Miyako nodded and they walked towards the kitchen.  
"Dinner is almost ready." Ryoma said when he saw Miyako and Fuji.

"Aah...This was good Ryoma, I didn't know you could cook." said Fuji smiling. "Thank you." said Ryoma trying to surpress a blush comming to his cheeks. "Aah...I'm so full, Fuji is right you are a good cook." said Miyako trying to surpress a giggle because she saw Ryoma blushing. "How is the song comming by the way." said Ryoma changing the subject. "Saa...the first part is finished, but it the second part is really hard." said Fuji and Miyako nodded agreeing. "You two can sleep here if you want, maybe that you will be able to do more work." said ryoma a little shy. "Yeah, that's a good offer, but I will have to ask my parents." said Miyako smiling. "I call my parents to to let them know." said Fuji smiling.

"My parent are oke with it." said Miyako with a deep sigh. "It took some time to let them agree, didn't it?" said Fuji slightly smiling. "Yes, they where concerned that I might do crazy things with two boys under a roof." and she sighed again. "But Ryoma now you have to sing, I haven't heared you sing yet." asked Miyako looking at Ryoma. "Oke." said Ryoma and he walked towards the stereo and put a tape in it and said, "It's not my best song but it will do." said Ryoma as the music started building up. Ryoma closed his eyes and started to sing

_I'm not intending to share my feelings  
__With them who I love or those who I hate  
__My days, My nights, my tears, my cares  
__My deepest desires I keep hidden inside me._

_I've been cheated on in this life to many times  
__People have lied to me to much  
__So you don't have to expect anything from me  
__My deepest thoughts I don't share  
__with no one  
__with no one  
__with no one  
__with no one _

Fuji had a dry throat by listening to this song. 'I want to share with you, why don't you let me in.' Miyako listened carefully to the song and was mesmerized by his voice. 'So much power, so much emotion.'

_Those are things I don't want to express  
__Those won't come out even if I die  
__My deepest thought are inside me  
__I don't want make them in words or phrases_

_But sometimes I wish I could share them  
__To show myself and not having to play any part  
__And still it's better to keep things the way they were  
__I just don't want to talk about it  
__with no one  
__with no one  
__with no one  
__with no one  
__with no one  
__with no one  
__with no one  
__with no one _

Fuji felt like he could cry any moment.

_Then not sharing my life with anyone,  
__And people who love me, I just don't care anymore  
__I have drinks and food and further no wishes  
__I don't need anything anymore and certainly no people_

_Even if I have some hard days  
__I won't tell a soul,  
__No, nobody has to expect anything from me  
__My deepest thoughts I don't share with no one _

When things came to an end Ryoma opened his eyes and he had his gaze on Fuji. 'I'm sorry Fuji for making you listen to this song. This song was never meant to be heared.'

_I've been cheated on in this life to many times  
__People have lied to me to much  
__So you don't have to expect anything from me_

"And what did you think of it." Ryoma asked after the song was finished. "Really sad, but your voice is beautifull." said Miyako. "Yes Miyako, I agree with you, when did you write this song?" said Fuji looking at Ryoma with his eyes open. "Some time back when I was still in America, I guess I felt that way back than." said Ryoma sad. Miyako felt the tension in the room getter bigger, she jumped up and said, "I have an idea for our song." The rest of he night the worked on the song together. At 12 o'clock Ryoma showed Miyako the room where she could sleep. Fuji shared with Ryoma one room. Fuji wanted to talk to Ryoma but was already to sleeping when Fuji returned from the bathroom.  
Fuji looked at Ryoma's face, who just lay there peacefully sleeping. "I will make you mine, Ryoma." whispered Fuji into the air and then he bowed down and gave sleeping Ryoma an kiss on the cheek and went to bed himself.

The rest of the weekend and week the practiced at the songs they had to perform. Fuji and Ryoma spend a lot of time together. 'Why do I get angry when some girl is hanging all over him, it not that I like him. Ano..I do like him, but it can't in that way. No not possible, he wouldn't be with me if he knew that I liked. But I just said I didn't like him. Why do I say now that I do like him. This is really becomming confusing.' Ryoma sighed as he looked at the back of Fuji who was talking to a girl in his class. Ryoma had tried to stay away from Fuji this week but some how he was drawn to the boy. Miyako hanged out a lot with them to, but she was not such a girly girl, so he decided he could stand to be around her. Although she sometimes commented to me that I was looking a lot at Fuji and than she just smiled like didn't say anything. Girls are really strange.

On thursday Fuji and Miyako couldn't hold themselves anymore: "Please tell you have finished the song." They looked at him pleading. "No not yet, but if I did, I wouldn't tell you, it will stay a secret till the performance." said Ryoma. He had made up his mind, if he wanted to tell Fuji how he felt for him he would do it through his song. 'Fuji I like you.' It were simple words but he couldn't get it to say it out loud. Two days till the festival.

"Fuji?"  
"Yes, Miyako?"  
"When do you tell him?"  
"I don't know if I should, I don't want to scare him away." said Fuji sad.  
"What if I tell you he likes you to."  
Fuji eyed her strangely, "I don't think your right."  
"But what if I am, will you let him walk away?" with that Miyako walked away.

'Will I let him walk away, will I be able to let him love someone else. No I will never be able to let him go he is mine. And mine alone, I will tell him...I will tell him at the festival.'

**Athors note:** I know crappy ending. The song I used in this chapter is actually a dutch song I translated into English. The song is called "Niemand" that means No one in English and it's a song from Marco Borsato. The end is near, I can feel it. This chapter was rather long and the next chapter will be even longer. So I don't know if I will make that part in one chapter or if I should devide into two chapters. You will know soon enough. Please read and review, I live for your reviews(smiles)


	8. Part 8

**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** I can't play tennis anymore, So I quit...Why? That's simple, there is nothing left for me. Ryoma stopped playing tennis. why? Some angst and death(no regulars). Will Ryoma get his will to play tennis back or will he find something else?  
**Pairings:** FujiXRyoma, OishiXKikumaru, onesided TezukaXRyoma, onesided MomoshiroXRyoma, MomoshiroXTezuka  
**Listening:** Changin' My Life - Eternal snow  
**Disclaimer:** No not mine, I wish they were mine. They only characters that are mine are Miyako and Ayumi, those are mine. But POT is not mine, to bad. I just play with them. And the songs I use aren't mine either.  
**Notes:** I forgot to do this with the other chapter but I will do it now  
'When they think.'  
"When they speak."  
_singing_  
And everybody is a little out of character or that is what I think

**Authors notes:** This is the big finishing chapter, it became really large, because I wanted to give everybody an happy ending. It took me long enough to write this. The most songs I used for Ryoma are songs from the previous chapters. If I used a song that isn't from the previous chapters I will only use a small fragment from the lyrics. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review please.

**Thank you for the reviews:**

**oruchuban Ebichu: **This is the last chapter, I hope you will like it. you are the best reviewer I ever had, you stayed with me the whole time. Hope you like it.  
**Yumichi:** Thank you for reviewing, it mean al lot to me.  
**syuusuke-kunimitsu117229:** Thank you for reviewing to, glad you understand it now.  
**-Solo Duet-:** Thank you for reviewing, Yes I also like FujiXRyo and TezXRyo, but I didn't let Tezuka end up alone. Tezuka really became ooc, but I hope you don't mind.  
**Old Fiat:** I hope you enjoyed so far.  
**thuyhy-thuyhy:** I'm glad you liked it. Hope you will like this chapter to.

**When There is Nothing left for you - part 8**

----FlashBack----  
"How do you know if you love someone?"  
"You will know when that day comes my child."  
"But how will I know that?"  
"You will feel it."  
"How will I feel it?"  
"You can't stop thinking of that person and you want her or him not to go away ever. And if something happens to that person, you want to hold him tight and say that everything will be alright."  
"Does it matter who it is?"  
"No, as long as you love that person and that person loves you back."  
"Do you love daddy, mommy?"  
"Yes I do, even though he has some flaws, because remember no one is perfect."  
"Do you know, I love you mommy."  
"I love you to, sweety."  
----EndFlashBack----

"Wake up, Ryoma."  
"Yeah, I'm awake okaa-san." Ryoma tries to get the sleep out of his eyes. The last days were a little hectic, especially because he didn't want anyone to know the lyrics for the last song and he still had to practice the other songs. He would be the last performer and after his songs than they would right away perform the last song together. After that there would be firework.  
Ryoma got out his bed, he didn't like to get out of bed early, but this was diffrent. Today he could be himself. "Oh shit it's already nine thirty, Fuji would come and pick me up and he will be here any second." Ryoma ran to the bathroom.

"Will he be oke up there." Nanako looked worried at Rinko. "Yes of course he will, do you want some tea, Fuji-kun?" Rinko looked smiling at the young man who was sitting at the table. "No thank you, I'm fine." said Fuji smiling. "Are you sure?" Rinko asked again. "Yes I'm pretty sure, Rinko-san." said Fuji smiling again.

"Okaa-san, do you have anything to eat for me, because Fuji-sempei will be here any second." Ryoma ran through the diningroom without paying much attention, so he didn't see Fuji sitting. "Ryoma-kun, that's no way to behave in front of a guest." said Rinko while she was comming out of the kitchen. Ryoma turned around and saw Fuji sitting at the table. "Ano...Good morning Fuji." said Ryoma a little surprised. "Good morning to you to, Ryoma." said Fuji with a chuckle. "Here is your breakfast and eat it like a good boy." said Rinko. Ryoma could only blush and stare at his food, almost like a girl before her first date. Fuji chuckled again. Ryoma gained again his composure, "Okaa-san, have you made this?" he looked at the japanese food on his plate. "No actually, Nanako made it, because today is an special day for you." She said smiling. "Thank you." said Ryoma smiling. Ryoma ate his food fast. Within five minutes he finished his plate and looked at Fuji who was staring at him. Suddenly he felt another blush comming up to his cheeks and fast he said. "I guess we should get going now, Fuji." Fuji nodded and stood up from his place. "Thank you for your hospitality, Rinko-san." said Fuji smiling. "Are you comming or what." said Ryoma standing by the door. Rinko and Nanako stood by the door while Ryoma and Fuji where walking away. "You know Nanako, my little boy has finaly found love." "Huh?" Nanako looked like she had just seen pigs fly. Rinko laughed and said: "You look like you've just seen pigs fly."

Fuji and Ryoma walked silently next to each other till thy heard a yell: "Fuji, Echizen, wait up." They both turned around seeing Miyako waving and she hold the hand of another girl who she dragged along. "Hi Miyako-san." said Ryoma and Fuji followed with, "Hello Miyako-san and Shimizu-san." said Fuji smiling. "How come that you know her?" asked Ryoma pointing at Ayumi. "Oh...I'm hurt, that you don't even remember your own school body president." said Ayumi with a smirk. "Oh." said Ryoma and he shrugged. Together they walked towards the school. "Shimizu-san do you know how much tickets are sold for the festival?" Said Fuji looking at Ayumi. "Hai, there are sevenhundred tickets sold, but there are still tickets availeble at the door." She said smiling. "Saa...That's twohundred more than last year, so I guess this year is going to be a big festival?" Fuji smiled back. "I hope the biggest ever." her smile grow bigger. Fuji and Ayumi talked a bit more till they reached the gates. "We have get going, I have to open the open podium and there is so much to do. You two don't be late for your performance." She warned. Than Miyako and Ayumi ran away.

"Is there something you want to see at the festival?" Fuji asked Ryoma. "Not really, anything is fine." he answered. "That's good, I wanted to go and play some games they have here, do you come with me?" asked Fuji sweetly. "Sure." Ryoma said. Fuji took that as a sign to take Ryoma's hand and dragg him along.

"Come here, and throw a ball. So that your favorite tennis player falls in the water." They heared someone yelling. "There I want to go." and Fuji dragged Ryoma behind him. "Hi guys, look who I have with me." said Fuji. "Ochibi!" yelled Kikumaru and jumped so what on Ryoma. "Kikumaru-sempei...you're choking me." was Ryoma able to bring out. "Eiji, please let go of Echizen." an worried Oishi darted around them. Fuji laughed at the scenery, but suddenly an dark cloud seemed to hang over everything. An angry Momoshiro yelled: "Baka, do you think you can show up after so long and think that everything will be back to normal!" Everybody looked shocked at Momoshiro except for Ryoma, he looked hurt. 'I deserve everything you say, but you don't know what it did to me. You wouldn't have understand, not like he did. Why do I think about him when these things happen.' "Momo..." Ryoma said breathless as if he was going to collapse. "You just disapeared on us and you just say 'Momo...', you should be explaining yourself, why disapear on your friends and not say a thing about 'There is nothing left for me', did you think about anything than about yourself." Momoshiro was ranting on and on. "Momo." Tezuka laid a hand on his shoulder and he calmed down right away. "Captain." Momoshiro said. Ryoma secretly smiled about the interaction between Momoshiro and Tezuka and thought: 'They would make a great couple. I didn't just think that, did I? Oh I really getting to be a pervert. '

"Your right Momoshiro, I do ow you all an explaination. But this is not the place to do that." Ryoma explained. "Than we will go some where else and let you explain it." said Tezuka, knowing that everybody in the team needed to hear the story.

After a while the entire Regular team had settled down in the grass away from the crowd. Ryoma looked at Fuji as if he needed a sign to start his story. Fuji nodded to him and at that he began his story. "My father died four weeks ago, the only reason I played tennis was because of him, the only reason I needed to get better at tennis was so I could defeat him. It never was a burden to me to play tennis, don't get me wrong I liked it. But when my father died the cause to play tennis died to. I have to admit I was angry at first, sad at second. After I told you guys I would quit I ran away from home. For three days I stayed at the beach. Alone and by myself. I learned then I needed a new purpose for my life. At first I didn't want to tell you the story because I just wasn't ready yet. After that it just got harder. I told Fuji the first, because he asked me. I couldn't refuse that..." Ryoma told his story and everybody listened nobody interrupted him. Efter thay talked things through Fuji looked on his watch and said: "We have to go, I don't want to miss the Theather play they are going to perform." Fuji took a hold of Ryoma's hand and dragged him along. Ryoma could just wave goodbye. "Fuji likes him doesn't he?" Kikumaru asked Oishi. "Yes I guess he does." said Oishi pulling his best friend and lover in a embrace. Kikumaru leaned back in the embrace and said: "Yes I guessed that to, that's good for them." Oishi could only smile at his friend.

Fuji and Ryoma had good seats at the stage. Ryoma was intensely watching the play, Ryoma enjoyed the play much. He didn't know this could be so beautiful. He know how to reconize a good singer and enjoy there way of bringing a song to life. But this had so much more. Ryoma had even held himself from not to break away in tears when the two lovers died in each others arms. Fuji on the contrary had watched Ryoma the entire time. He decided he liked this Ryoma, his Ryoma if he could help it. But he liked the emotions in HIS Ryoma. These emotions made him human.

After that Fuji and Ryoma decided together that they were very hungry and that that they should eat. The school had enough eating stands to chose from. They ate and made small talk. Ryoma felt at ease with Fuji around him. It felt like a home.

After eating Fuji dragged Ryoma along with him to watch more things on the festival. Ryoma didn't mind really, he liked being around Fuji. Although he wasn't sure if Fuji felt the same as he did, but tonight would change all that. This would be the night he would find out what kind of feelings Fuji had toward him. Ryoma didn't want to think about what ifs. He had to know for sure.

Fuji had the same insecure feelings, but he did think about what ifs. More than he wanted to. When they were eating Fuji almost felt as if his head ould burst any second. He had so many what ifs in his head that he would go crazy, if it wasn't for that Ryoma ws right beside him. They had the entire night, he didn't want to spoil the moment now, because what if...What if Ryoma would reject him?

After a while most stands were closing. Because everyone wanted to see the main events. Fuji on his piano, Miyako with her violin, Miharu and her voice, the band Loveless and of course the mysterious Ryoma and if he could really sing. When Fuji and Ryoma came back to the open podium the seats were gone so that more people could get close to the stage and making it able to dance if you felt needed. Fuji and Ryoma were really exited, because Miyako was the first who would perform. They really heared how Miyako rocked with her violin in the practice.(1)

Suddenly the stage got dark and the spot went on. There she was sitting on a chair and she began to play he violin slow at first. Everybody was already in awe. Fuji and Ryoma looked at each other smiling knowing that this would only be the beginning. And than she stood up and kicked away her chair, and her play developed a certain power where most would only dream of at her age. Most people were dancing enthousiasticly.

After a few songs Fuji said to Ryoma: "I have to go, I have go on next." "Oke, I'll manage." Fuji let go of Ryoma's hand, what made Ryoma wince inwardly. 'I'll have to let go some times, he can't hold my hand all the time.' Fuji was also hurt by the fact he had to let Ryoma go, but he was more surprised by the fact that they still had held each others hand, he hadn't even noticed as if it was normal.  
Tezuka watched the entire scenery before him, they hadn't noticed that Tezuka stood right behind them, not right behind them but a few feet away, well out of sight. Tezuka cleansed his fist, and snorted inside himself. "Are you oke, Captain." Momoshiro put his hand on Tezuka's shoulder. "Oh, Momoshiro I didn't hear you comming, yes I'm alright, Thank you for asking." Tezuka said, but the hurt was visible on his face. "You love Ryoma, right?" Momoshiro asked. "I did, but he rejected me. And you Momoshiro?" Tezuka was never this blunt. "I guess I did, but I never thought I had the chance. And then something changed." Momoshiro sighed. "What changed may I ask?" Tezuka was blunt again, not knowing what posessed him. "You may, I fell in love with someone else. I always thought that person was really cold, but somehow I was able to see him in a different daylight. I walked past the lockers, when he was upset. And that's when I saw he did care. I don't know if you're willing to let me in you're heart, but you already have mine. That sounded really bad, I should go before I make a fool out of myself." Tezuka was letting the words sink in. Momoshiro was busy walking away. "Momoshiro..." Tezuka grabbed Momoshiro's arm. "Yes, Tezuka-sempei." Tezuka looked in the soft eyes of Momoshiro. "Do you want to go on a date with me? I don't know if I love you right away, but I know there's something there." Tezuka sad look changed into a smile. "As long as you smile like this, I'll go anywhere with you." Momoshiro pulled Tezuka towards him and kissed him, there they stood for a while in each others embrace.

In the meanwhile Fuji had began to play a song. The song was called 'Deep blue'.(2) I started really slow, but the suspense became greater and greater. Although it was still a song for people to slow dance. "Ryoma, where is that cute boy of yours." Ryoma turned quickly around, as he wanted to see who gave him the scare of his life. There his mother and Nanako stood. "Mom, thought you couldn't come?" Rinko smiled and hugged her son. "I made time, I wanted to surprise you." This time Ryoma smiled. "I'm glad you could come and you to Nanako-san." "Ryoma, I asked you a question, where is that cute boy of yours?" This time Rinko got all serious. "He's not mine and he is performing on stage." Said Ryoma. Rinko caught a glimps of sadness in his voice. "I didn't know he could play this wel, now I know at least that you didn't let someone incompetent on my piano." She winked at Ryoma. What made Ryoma smile. "He will be back after his performance." Rinko smiled at Ryoma understanding. Together they listened to the songs Fuji played. One of them was Unknown Love, when he heard the name of the song he felt a jealous stab in his chest.(3)

Than the next performer went on stage. But it wasn't who was expected. "You had fun till now? I know that we were the next but we had slight chance of plans. Will Ryoma please report backstage, they need you. So let's get this show on the road. We Are Loveless and we will perform a few songs. Hope you'll like it." Said a voice to the crowd. And a rock song started to play. The crowd didn't mind who was playing as long they were good.

"I'm sorry mom, I guess I'm needed." Said Ryoma smiling. "Go Ryoma, we will wait for you here." Rinko said fast, Nanako smiled and nodded. Ryoma ran as fast as his legs would cary him.  
"I'm here, what's the emergency?" said Ryoma once he came backstage. "Oh, it's terrible, the girl, Morita Miharu has sudden stage fried, and now I don't know what to do. So I needed to have my next act here." said Ayumi in desperation. Miyako who stood next to her sighed. "What I have to go next? I haven't brought enough songs to prolong this all." Ryoma choked the words out "Whaaat, you have to." Ayumi yelled trying to shake sense into Ryoma. "Wait don't do that." Miyako pulled Ayumi back who was breathing very fast. "I might have an idea, you know that you've practiced a few songs with us, I always remember songs I've played and you Fuji?" Miyako asked looking towards where Fuji stood smiling. "I know them also." he answered. "Oke than with the song you made you have how many songs." asked Ayumi looking towards Ryoma. "Nine." he said dumb struck. "That's good." Ayumi sighed as she fell back on the chair.

"You have to change into your outfit." Fuji said smiling pushing Ryoma into the chambers. "I'll wait here." he continued smiling. Ryoma changed into his outfit. When he got out of the chambers, it almost looked like Fuji was drooling over this sexy little prince. Ryoma wore a thight pair of leather pants with red Tank shirt, which was also really thight and showed his slim figure and a pair of fingerless leather gloves and his hair looked like he just got out of bed and with those eyes still a little sleepy like he didn't know what had happend. He just looked so hot or that's what Fuji thought. "Fuji stop drooling, Loveless is almost finished with there songs." Fuji fast looked somwere else and Ryoma looked around like he missed the big clue of the joke. "Oke, is everything ready? Good, than we go over things ones more, Ryoma you will first do your five songs with the Orchestra and after the songs Fuji and Miyako will play with you the last four songs. You will need to save your song you made for last. You do have finished the lyrics Echizen right?" Asked Ayumi looking at Ryoma. Ryoma just nodded.

After Loveless was finished, the Orchestra took there place on the podium and started to play. Then there was the cue for Ryoma he hold tight on his microphone and walked onto the stage. As if the stage was build for Ryoma, he moved his body on the music as if he never did anything else.  
When the intro was over Ryoma brought his mircophone to his mouth and started to sing.

_So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters  
_

'This is were I life for.' Ryoma thought as he saw the crowd listen to his every word.

_Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
and nothing else matters _

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters...

"I hope you enjoyed the song Nothing else matters." Ryoma said as he finished his first song. "Yeah." screamed the crowd. "My name is Echizen Ryoma and the next song will be a song I wrote for my father. It's called Sakura No Ame, Itsuka." smiling at the reaction from the crowd.

Almost everybody was slow dancing on the song. Fuji stood behind stage and watched Ryoma as he walked and danced around on the stage. 'Your so beautiful, that I almost can't control myself.

"Rinko-san I didn't know that Ryoma could sing this good." Said Nanako full with awe she looked at Rinko who let her tears fall as she looked at Ryoma on the stage. Nanako hugged her aunt. "Yes he really loves it." Rinko said between tears.

The five songs that Ryoma would perform on his own went by really fast. "And for my last four songs, I need the help of two friends. Welcome Fuji Syusuke and Ishimaru Miyako." Ryoma smiled at the two figures that came onto the stage. Fuji took place behind the piano and Miyako had her Violin in her hand. "The first song we're gonna play for you is The Starry Sky, it's written by my mother when I was little." Ryoma said. And the music started playing.

_Uh...Again tonight there's the fleeting starry sky  
__Uh...The shining stars are hanging with wishes..._

_Although worries will always endure,  
The door is opening  
Walking, falling, you're the one that picks me up and gives me strength  
So you'll become a proud star I'll sing  
Now I wont do less than my best, I'll become stronger like... _

'This is my favourite song that Ryoma sings.' Rinko thought and thought back to the peacefull times when her husband still lived.

_Unswaying love, this important love  
No one else is so precious  
This night is surely uneasy but  
We're the one that won't lose, but go on living... _

After the third song Ryoma said, "We'll have a short break now and than we'll be back for our last song for now the Orchestra will entertain you." Ryoma, Fuji and Miyako left the stage to go back. "You were great." Ayumi said jumped happy around. "Thank you." Ryoma said and took a glass of water. After a few seconds Ayumi calmed down and started talking to Miyako.  
"Fuji?"  
"Yes, Ryoma."  
"I wanted to tell you something."  
"What is it, Ryoma?"  
"The song we are gonna perform next, you'll have to listen good to the song oke?"  
"Oke, Ryoma, I will." said Fuji not really understanding what Ryoma meant. But before he could ask anything they had to go back onto the stage.  
"Goodluck Syusuke." said Ryoma toward Fuji. Fuji looked shocked, did he hear that good, Ryoma called him Syusuke. This can´t be true. Than Fuij got the cue to begin with playing after a while Miyako joined him. And than Ryoma said: "This song I wrote for a special someone, You'll know who you are." And with that he started to sing.

_My feelings just keep on growing stronger  
__Do you even notice how I feel for you?  
__But I could not say the words when I had the chance_

_Silently, like the snow  
I keep on pretending... _

'I knew you could do it Ryoma.' Thought Rinko as she looked at the happy face of her song.

_Hold me tight, I never wanted to  
Know what it feel like  
To fall in love with someone  
I love you and my tears won't stop  
If this goes on,  
I would have been better of not knowing you... _

"They made a good song." said Ayumi to herself.

_How long am I going to continue thinking about you?  
__As I breathed one the window it became foggy  
__My heart is like a lit candle  
__I wonder if I can keep it from melting_

Ryoma hoped that Fuji knew this song was for him, hopefully he will understand

_Hold me tight, strong as if I'll break  
Even if I run into a winter snow storm_

_I won't be cold  
I miss you, everytime you're on my mind  
I'll be hugging this knitted scarf alone again tonight  
If the snow falls eternally  
I wonder if I can continue hiding my feelings about you _

Between the lyrics ryoma looked back toward Fuji and saw that he had his eyes open and Ryoma whispered: "I love you." 'He loves me, me, only me, he wrote this song for me.' Fuji thought happy.  
_  
Hold me tight, I didn't want to know  
__What it felt like to fall in love with someone  
__I love you so much that my heart overflows  
__I want to cry out to the winter sky  
That I want to see you right now_

It was going to the ending and looked back to Fuji and than Fuji joined the two last sentences.

_Hold me tight  
__I love you..._

Ryoma looked loving towards Fuji and Fuji smiled loving back. The crowd was aplausing like crazy. "Thank you all you were a great audience." Ryoma said. And hand in hand Fuji walked back behind stage. "Did you really mean it." Fuji asked looking at Ryoma. "Yes I do, are you mad at me?" Ryoma looked scared. "No silly, I love you to." Fuji said pulling Ryoma in an embrace. Ryoma eyes were wide open, but than they soften and he locked his arms around Fuji. After a while Fuji let go of Ryoma and with the indexfinger he lifted Ryoma had so that he looked at Fuji. "I really love you." Fuji said and he kissed Ryoma.

What do you do when there is nothing left for you? Then you will find someone and something new, like I found Fuji.

**The End**

**1.** I don't know if you watched the movie 'Raise your voice', yeah that one with hilary Duff. I don't really like her, but my sister is a huge fan of hers, at least she was till she got so thin. Anyway that's beside the point, in that movie there is a girl in the end that really knows how to rock with her violin. If you've seen that you know what I mean. She is good. I've actually used that part of the film I guess.

**2.** Deep Blue is a song of Keiko Matsui, It's really good, only music. Some like it some don't But that song really fits in the MomoshiroXTezuka scene. If ya listen the song you'll know what I mean.

**3.** Unknown Love is know song that exists, only in my for that is. As I should give a song that I head in mind when I wrote that name it would be Endless Sorrow from Ayumi Hamasaki. it's sad but stil a beautifull song, with a soul or I would like to believe so.

**Authors note:** And did you liked it? I did, I liked writing this last chapter even though it's really long. I might ad an Epilogue, but that's not sure yet. Oh I do love Fuji and Ryoma. They are so cute together. The Last song I used was from Changin' My life - Eternal Snow. It's really a beautifull song, I translated it again. There is no violin in it, but my mind heared one so, I thought it could. But anyway did you like it? Please read and Review, please because I live for you reviews.


End file.
